Entre leguminosas e adivinhações
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Existe ele, existe ela e existe amor. Presente para Bih. Neji/Sakura. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **O Naruto é do Gaara, mas eu tiro uma casquinha.

**Presente para a Bih – porque juntas, nós faremos o NejiSaku comandar. S2 **

**X**

Era mais um dia normal no seu trabalho normal. Haruno Sakura passou a mão pelos cabelos róseos, ajeitando o jaleco (nem tão) branco. Era quase meia-noite e ela havia acabado de fazer uma das cirurgias mais estranhas de toda a sua vida. Que tipo de psicopata comia as cabeças das bonecas Barbie? Aquilo fora nojento, e ela chegara a conclusão de que seu trabalho não era tão normal assim. Preparava-se para ir a casa, porém lembrou-se de mais um paciente. O menino-médium. Ah, serzinho irritante! Sakura estava plenamente convencida de que ele sabia muito sobre linguagem corporal, e isso a deixava irada. Tudo bem, havia uma parte de seu ser que dizia que ele _realmente_ sabia de alguma coisa, mas ela era uma médica, e médicos lidavam com coisas exatas, e não sobrenaturais.

Soltou um suspiro, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta. "Oh, Sakura-san, não se faça de rogada e entre logo!" ouviu a voz de Akito. Abriu a porta com violência – a cirurgia havia sido difícil e ela não estava com paciência para os joguinhos de Takagi Akito. O garoto de apenas quinze anos estava sentado sorridente na sua cama. "Como foi a cirurgia? Tirar aquelas bonecas deve ter sido difícil. Principalmente a Barbie Verão de 1985. Você tinha um delas, não era?" o sorriso continuava no seu rosto, intacto. Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram e ela se irritou ainda mais. Quase socou o garoto. Preferiu ignorá-lo, então pegou o estetoscópio e dirigiu-se a ele.

"Levanta a blusa." Ordenou. Akito riu baixinho.

"Depois de seis meses sem sexo, está assediando até um paciente de quinze anos?" comentou, enquanto levantava. Sakura apertou o punho. Não podia demonstrar qualquer reação que mostrasse que o garoto estava certo. A parte sobre seis meses sem sexo, claro. Ela não era uma pedófila (ainda). "Mas não se preocupe, hoje você vai conhecer um cara no caminho para casa." Akito completou. Sakura colocou o estetoscópio em volta do pescoço e fez algumas anotações numa prancheta. Estava se preparando para sair quando Akito segurou seu cotovelo. Ela se espantou. O aperto dele era firme, e as mãos, geladas. "Se eu fosse você, pararia de esperar por esse tal Uchiha Sasuke. Ele não vai voltar." Takagi disse sério. Sakura gelou. Ficou uns instantes parada e depois puxou o cotovelo, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta com força. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Tinha feito uma cirurgia nojenta, havia sangue no seu jaleco, seus cabelos estavam sem vida, nunca tivera olheiras tão fortes, quase não tinha tempo para si e ainda tinha um moleque de quinze anos que parecia saber mais da sua vida do que ela mesma como paciente! Atirou o jaleco dentro de uma das máquinas de lavar, foi até a pia e lavou as mãos e depois, jogou água no rosto. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo mal feito e começou a andar com passos duros até a porta do hospital. Estava irritada, irritadíssima. Tsunade ficaria completamente decepcionada se a visse assim, sendo atingida por um paciente. Foi até seu Passat verde-claro, colocou as coisas no banco de trás e sentou-se na cadeira do motorista. Ficou parada alguns instantes, segurando, precisava se acalmar. Quando finalmente sentiu-se pronta para dirigir para casa sem o risco de matar ninguém, girou a chave do carro e... ele não pegou. Sakura tentou vinte e uma vezes, mas o carro não pegava. Isso era o que dava ter um carro velho. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter aceitado a proposta do pai de der-lhe um carro novo, e não um com dezoito anos (e contando) de uso. Em seu estado de desespero, ela não gritou. Só ficou lá, parada olhando para a parede do hospital.

Queria chorar.

Mas não o fez, claro. Juntando toda a dignidade (e o dinheiro) que tinha, saiu calmamente do carro, pegou suas coisas no banco de trás e resolveu ir atrás de um táxi. Estava esgotada e andar de ônibus estava fora de questão. Olhou mais uma vez para o carro que tinha insistido tanto em ficar para si, que tinha sido seu companheiro em tantos momentos, e só pensou em uma coisa para dizer: "Traidor."

"Sakura-san!" olhou pela janela, lá estava Akito acenando. "O problema no seu carro é coisa pouca, você chama um mecânico e ele resolve num instante! Mas sabe que foi melhor assim? Agora você poderá conhecer o cara que eu te falei! Ele pode parecer meio chato no começo, mas se vo-"

"CALA A PORRA DA BOCA, TAKAGI!" Sakura gritou. Akito fez um beicinho, mas depois sorriu, acenou e voltou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Sakura cerrou os punhos. Aquele estava sendo, definitivamente, o pior dia da sua vida. Não podia ficar pior.

É claro que podia.

Depois de meia hora, nenhum táxi passou. Sakura ficou lá, com cara de boba, olheiras, cabelo sem brilho preso num rabo-de-cavalo mal feito, uma roupa velha e tudo o mais. Quase chorou de novo, principalmente quando olhou para o céu e viu nuvens imensas se aproximando. Do hospital para sua casa, de carro, eram vinte minutos. A pé, e no passo lerdo dela... bem, era melhor começar a caminhar. A Haruno soltou um suspiro pesado, lembrando-se de seu guarda-chuva – ele estava pendurado atrás de sua porta. Pensou na chuva que iria pegar e decidiu que seria bem melhor assim: queria passar o dia seguinte todo na cama, e ligaria para o hospital avisando que estava resfriada. Ou com gripe. Ou com uma pneumonia mortal, e era melhor tirar umas férias de seis meses no Caribe, para curtir os últimos momentos de vida. E era bom que aqueles cretinos do hospital bancassem tudo, como forma de agradecimento por todos os anos perdidos.

É, ela estava ficando histérica.

_Calma, Sakura_, pensou enquanto dobrava uma esquina. Já estava andando fazia dez minutos. Ainda faltava muito. _Se aquele moleque estava certo sobre tudo aquilo, certamente que você vai encontrar um ótimo cara no meio do caminho, um cara que há de melhorar sua vida. Não, não! Isso é idiotice. Você é uma médica e Takagi Akito é um doente, e não um espírita! Você está sendo idiota... mas como é que ele sabia sobre o Sasuke? Só quem sabe é a Ino. E o Naruto. Mas os dois estão lá em Paris na maravilhosa lua-de-mel que já está durando quase duas semanas. O que eles tanto fazem lá, hein? Eca. Melhor não pensar nisso. Enfim, a chance de o Naruto ou a Ino terem contado a alguém sobre o Sasuke – principalmente se o alguém for o Takagi Akito – é zero. Zero, não, menos um. Olha; está chovendo, que divertido. É isso que você tem, Deus? Pode mandar mais, eu agüento! AI! Acho que quebrei meu dedão. Quem colocou essa pedra aí? _

Sakura já tinha vinte minutos andando e ainda faltavam três quartos do percurso. Olhou para o relógio e mordeu o lábio ao ver que já era quase uma da manhã. E ela ainda nem tinha comido nada! Quer dizer, comera no hospital, mas aquilo sequer podia ser chamado de comida. Lembrou-se que podia passar em um Mcdonalds aberto 24h que ficava no trajeto. Pediria um Big Mac, big batatas e um big milk-shake de chocolate. Que se danasse a boa saúde, ela estava estressada e estava chovendo. Claro que ela podia evitar a chuva, mas queria realmente uma desculpa para não ir ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Ela podia muito bem mentir, mas sua consciência ficaria pesando, então ela preferia ficar dignamente doente.

Mentira, claro. Era só porque a chuva era tão intensa que não tinha escapatória.

Ela imaginou que deveria estar muito ridícula. O cabelo curto e molhado grudando no rosto e no pescoço, aquela calça flanela grudando nas pernas e a blusa velha, que antes era vermelha (mas agora era só um rosa estranho) colada ao corpo. Só ia com roupas frouxas, folgadas e velhas para o hospital porque sabia que: um, nunca arranjaria um encontro e dois, era melhor e mais simples assim. Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, os dentes batendo. Uma e dez da manhã e ela ainda estava no meio da rua. Começou a pensar numa musiquinha cujo último verso era "e encontraram seu corpo no dia seguinte." – nada bom para se pensar. Então, seus olhos e seus lábios sorriram quando avistou o Mcdonalds. Só não apressou o passo pois sabia que iria tropeçar e seu dedo do pé já era um machucado suficiente por um dia.

**X**

Eram exatamente duas horas e trinta e sete minutos da manhã quando Haruno Sakura finalmente chegou à portaria do seu prédio. Kyo, o porteiro, arregalou os olhos. "Haruno-sama!" ele exclamou abrindo a porta para ela. "O que aconteceu?"

"Peguei chuva, Kyo." Ela suspirou. "Meu carro deu prego e coisas assim. Só quero uma boa noite de sono."

"Então, tenha uma ótima noite, Haruno-sama!" o velho falou, cheio de preocupação nos olhos. Sakura deu-lhe um sorriso de agradecimento, enquanto esperava o elevador, a água pingando do corpo. Tinha decidido comer o sanduíche só quando chegasse a casa, mas sua barriga roncava. Pegou o sanduíche e já tinha chegado quase à metade quando o elevador chegou. Mais feliz, apertou o botão 23 e esperou pacientemente enquanto a irritante musiquinha de elevador preenchia seus ouvidos.

Chegou ao seu andar. Saiu do elevador. Parou. À sua frente, havia um homem (ou seria um deus?), encostado na porta do apartamento ao lado do seu. Ele dormia tranquilamente, e Sakura aproveitou isso para encará-lo sem vergonha alguma. A pele branca, os cabelos tão castanhos e tão lisos que lhe davam vergonha dos seus róseos e desgrenhados. Olhou os contornos do rosto, o queixo, tudo. Era lindo, parecia talhado em mármore. E os olhos, de que cor seriam? Verdes, azuis, castanhos?

"Hmm?"

Brancos.

"Você está bem?" foi a primeira coisa que Sakura conseguiu perguntar. O homem levantou-se.

"Eu estava dormindo em frente a porta da minha casa." Os olhos dele eram sérios. "Você acha que eu estou bem?" o tom dele era tudo menos gentil. Mesmo assim, Sakura sentiu os pêlos arrepiarem-se com aquela voz. Porém, fechou a cara. Quem aquele estranho pensava que era para tratá-la assim? Mordeu um pedaço do Big Mac enquanto pensava em algo para falar. Nada. Comeu umas batatas e tomou um gole do milk-shake. O estranho a olhava com os olhos levemente arregalados.

"O que é?" ela perguntou. Se ele podia ser grosseiro, ela também podia. "Aliás, vai pro inferno, tá? Eu tenho certeza de que meu dia foi mil vezes pior do que o seu e eu ainda me preocupei com você! O que recebo em troca? Pedras! Você esqueceu a chave, foi? Então bem feito para você! Passar bem!" ela explodiu, enquanto abria a porta de casa. Preparava-se para batê-la dramaticamente, quando o estranho começou a falar.

"Eu me mudei para cá hoje, perdi as chaves de casa, passei o dia fora trabalhando num caso de homicídio que ainda não foi resolvido, voltei para casa, não encontrei a porcaria das chaves, tive que dormir na porta e depois ainda tenho que aturar uma louca carnívora gritando comigo só porque eu fui um pouquinho mal-educado. Mas eu tive um dia do cão, então tenho um desconto. E você?"

"Cara..." Sakura deu-lhe um sorriso afiado. "Eu estou ensopada, se você não notou. Você tá vendo a cor da minha pele? Eu nunca tenho tempo pra sair de casa. Olha essas olheiras. O meu cabelo, então, está catastrófico! Eu passo os meus dias no hospital e hoje eu tive que fazer uma cirurgia de um cara que comeu a cabeça de oito bonecas Barbie e sabe o que ele me disse quando eu perguntei o motivo? Que ele fazia isso pelo prazer na hora de colocá-las para fora! Eu quase sugerir que ele virasse o passivo de uma relação homossexual, não seria nojento! E, para completar, ainda tenho um paciente que é um moleque de quinze anos que sabe de absolutamente tudo! Explicação científica para isso? Não existe!" ela já estava vermelha. "Então espere que uma verdadeira catástrofe aconteça com você, tipo a sua esposa morrer para comparar sua vida com a minha! E por que diabos você me chamou de carnívora? Por acaso nunca comeu um Big Mac, hein?"

"..." o estranho ficou em silêncio. Sakura sorria vitoriosa (mesmo que não fosse bem uma vitória ter tido um dia horrível). Por fim, ele suspirou. "É, meus pêsames para você. Mais sorte amanhã... hoje. Aliás, eu não tenho esposa. E boa noite para você." Ele falou, notando que ela tinha um pé para dentro de casa. Sakura percebeu que ele iria se encostar à porta mais uma vez e ficou condoída.

"Qual o seu nome?" perguntou.

"É falta de educação perguntar o nome de alguém sem se apresentar antes, senhorita." Ele falou. Parecia divertido. Sakura revirou os olhos.

"Haruno Sakura. Qual o seu nome?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Então, Hyuuga Neji, gostaria de dormir aqui em casa? Não conseguiria dormir sabendo que tem alguém dormindo na porta de casa porque foi idiota o suficiente para perder a chave e nem pensou em ligar para um chaveiro..." Sakura riu da expressão de Neji. "Vamos, Hyuuga Neji, entre aqui. Eu não mordo. A não ser que você queira, é claro." piscou marota. O horário certamente a estava afetando.

_Certamente, eu gostaria que você me mordesse_, pensou Neji. O horário também o afetava.

**X**

Naquela fatídica manhã de quinta-feira, o despertador de Sakura tocou como de costume cinco horas da manhã. E ela o parou, mas não se levantou. Tateou o criado-mudo atrás de seu telefone e discou o número do hospital. Caia uma chuva aterrorizante do lado de fora e ela não queria mesmo se levantar de sua cama quentinha. "Misune, sou eu, a Sakura. Você pode avisar para o pessoal daí que hoje eu não poderei trabalhar?... não, não aconteceu nada, eu simplesmente peguei um resfriado... certamente se você perguntar para o Takagi Akito ele conseguirá explicar. Tchau." E colocou o telefone no gancho, desconectando-o depois. Colocou-se novamente debaixo das cobertas e voltou a dormir.

Acordou por volta de dez e meia da manhã. Bocejou muito antes de levantar, e quando finalmente o fez, sentiu um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha. Panquecas. Fazia muito, muito tempo que não comia panquecas. Começou a saltitar para a cozinha quando parou no meio do corredor. Quem diabos estava lhe fazendo panquecas? Ela não tinha namorado, não havia dormido com ninguém na noite anterior e somente ela tinha as chaves da casa. Um ladrão...? Mas então se lembrou dos olhos brancos e achou-se patética. Sorriu, aliviada e continuou a caminhar. "Hyuuga Neji!" exclamou sorrindo. O homem se virou e franziu as sobrancelhas ao olhar para Sakura. Ela olhou para baixo e soltou uma risada. "Ah, vai. Você nunca teve um pijama do Bob Esponja?"

"Não."

"Sem graça." Ela bufou, sentando-se à mesa. "E então, Hyuuga Neji, como passou a noite? O meu sofá não foi muito desconfortável, espero."

"Na verdade, Haruno Sakura, eu dormi muito bem, obrigado. E hoje, assim como você, resolvi tirar uma folga do trabalho." Pegou um prato cheio de panquecas e sentou-se à mesa. "Então, como agradecimento pela sua hospitalidade, resolvi preparar essas panquecas, de banana, açúcar e canela, senhorita carnívora."

Sakura até pensou em perguntar novamente o motivo de ele chamá-la assim, mas provavelmente não iria querer saber a resposta. Deu de ombros. "Agradeço pelas panquecas, Hyuuga Neji." Ela falou, começando a comer. Tomaram o café-da-manhã em silêncio e quando acabaram, Sakura foi lavar a louça. Neji ficou ao seu lado. "Fale logo." Ela resmungou.

"Usei seu telefone para ligar para um chaveiro. E..."

"E...?" ela encorajou.

"Acabei ouvindo uma mensagem. Sem querer. Desculpe."

Ela deu de ombros. "Tudo bem."

"Era de um tal de Sasuke."

Silêncio. Sakura coçou a garganta. "E... o que dizia?" tentava parecer indiferente, mas suas mãos tremiam. Neji notava isso, mas era cortês o suficiente para não comentar nada. Ele limpou a garganta – pela reação dela somente a ouvir o nome, a continuação do recado não seria nada agradável. Preparou-se para o pior.

"Convidou você para o casamento dele com Temari, seja lá quem essa seja. Aparentemente, ela está grávida." Ele disse. Sakura congelou, segurando um prato com tanta força que Neji achou que ia quebrá-lo. Ela tremia por inteiro. Abaixou o rosto e continuou limpando, com o cabelo sobre a face como se fosse uma cortina entre ela e Neji. Fungou. "Bem..." Neji não fazia a menor idéia do que dizer em tal situação. "Acho que quem saiu perdendo foi ele." Falou dando de ombros. Era a coisa típica para se dizer em tal situação, mas ele realmente falava aquilo com sinceridade. Haruno Sakura lhe parecia uma mulher forte e agradável, e se tivesse alguém assim ao seu lado, não trocaria.

Os ombros de Sakura tremiam, e ela não disse nada. Simplesmente colocou o último prato no escorredor e saiu da cozinha, indo até o telefone. Neji temia que ela fosse fazer alguma besteira, mas a vida era dela e por mais que simpatizasse com a Haruno, ainda não tinha intimidade o suficiente para interferir em qualquer coisa. Sakura simplesmente apertou o botão para ouvir a mensagem. _"Olá, Sakura. Sou eu, Sasuke. Estou te convidando para o meu casamento com Temari. Ela está grávida. O casamento será dia trinta e um."_ – e fim. Era só isso. Sakura cerrou os punhos e agarrou o telefone, discando um número, furiosa. "Alô. Oh, Temari, olá. Parabéns pela sua gravidez, a propósito. Sinto informar que não irei ao seu casamento. Eu arranjei um namorado, sabe? E nós já tínhamos uma viagem marcada para essa data, desculpe. O nome dele? Hyuuga Neji. Você conhece a família Hyuuga? Melhor ainda, mais um motivo para te convidar quando for o meu casamento! Passar bem." E desligou, ainda trêmula.

"Haruno Sakura, eu entendo que você esteja com raiva, mas eu sou seu namorado e futuro noivo? Eu, um estranho que acaba de conhecer? Você é louca?"

"Eu..." mas o telefone tocou, interrompendo Sakura. "Alô? Ah, Sasuke. Por que você quer tanto que eu vá? Ah. Temari insiste, é?" lambeu os lábios. "Só se eu puder levar o meu namorado como acompanhante. Eu p-posso? Então, tá. Vou ver se ele quer ir antes. Amor, você quer..."

"Não, Sakura." Os olhos de Neji estavam estreitos e sua voz era dura. A médica conseguiu entender todos os significados daquela frase. Mordeu o lábio.

"... você ouviu, Sasuke? É impossível desmarcar a viagem. Felicidades para a Temari e o bebê e, por favor, vá para o inferno." E desligou, logo depois atirando o telefone pela janela. "Ops."

"Ops?! Haruno Sakura, você está envolvida no assassinato de Akasuna no Sasori? Porque eu realmente acho que você tem tendências assassinas e eu já estou tentando resolver esse caso faz tempo!" ele exclamou, alterado.

"Ora, Neji. Só um pequeno favor. Além do mais, eles nunca saberão que você é só um estranho que dormiu aqui em casa. Foi só uma desculpinha para faltar a esse casamento. Você me entende, não é? Duvido que nunca tenha tido um grande amor que simplesmente foi embora, sem mais nem menos. Aliás, por que eu estou me justificando para você?"

"Não sei, talvez porque você tenha me envolvido nessa mentira, quem sabe? E quem é Temari? Nunca ouvi falar dela."

"Sabaku no Temari e Uchiha Sasuke. Daqui a pouco, Uchiha Temari também." Suspirou. Olhou para Neji, que tinha uma expressão confusa. "Você não conhece? Então Temari estava mentindo... ora bolas. Mandá-lo para o inferno foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na minha vida. Só não mando Temari porque ela tem um bebê inocente na barriga... de qualquer forma, obrigada pela sua ajuda, Hyuuga Neji."

"Ajuda? Eu não consenti com isso." Ele cruzou os braços, irritado.

"Ah, mas você não vai negar, não é?" ela piscou os olhos de modo divertido. Neji virou a cara e ela entendeu isso como um sim. "Obrigada, Neji!" levantou-se do sofá mais animada e andou até ele, dando-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto. "Por isso mesmo eu..." mas o interfone tocou, interrompendo Sakura. Ela atendeu, confirmou baixinho e desligou. "Neji, o chaveiro chegou. Vá lá para fora esperar por ele enquanto eu preparo um almoço para nós."

"A gente acabou de tomar café."

"Eu vou caprichar no prato!" piscou, enquanto o empurrava porta a fora.

**X**

Quando eram duas da tarde, Neji estava sentado à mesa de Sakura, já com outras roupas. Ela cantarolava alguma coisa na cozinha, e ele estranhou o estado de espírito. Imaginava que seria um dia mais depressivo para Haruno Sakura, mas, aparentemente, jogar telefones pela janela e cozinhar para estranhos a deixava feliz. E então Sakura apareceu na porta da cozinha, segurando uma travessa de salada. Neji se permitiu sorrir. Não só pela comida preparada, mas também porque Sakura estava com os cabelos presos num coque que a deixava absolutamente bonita. Então, ela entrou de novo na cozinha. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, o que mais ela iria pegar? "O prato principal!" exclamou, sorridente. "Cordeiro ao molho de laranja!"

Neji não disse uma palavra, levantou-se e saiu.

**X**

"Ah, Misune, eu não entendo!" Sakura exclamou, enquanto jogava as luvas que tinha usado na cirurgia na máquina de lavar. "Estava tudo muito bem, ele até poderia ser um parceiro em potencial, sabe? Mas na hora do almoço ele simplesmente fechou a cara e foi embora! Nem fui atrás dele, fiquei foi com medo. E ele nem provou da comida! Não pode ser porque estava ruim. O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Ih, Sakura, não faço a menor idéia. Será que você não assustou o cara? Ou então... você disse que ele era, aparentemente, policial ou detetive, certo? Será que ele se lembrou de algo muito, muito importante e que não poderia esperar?"

"Ele podia ao menos ter dito algo!" elas andavam pelo corredor. "Ah, hoje, pelo menos hoje eu não preciso ver o Takagi Akito!"

"Essa sua voz está tão falsa, Haruno." Misune riu. "Você o adora, admita! Está morta de tristeza porque não vai vê-lo hoje, estou certa?"

"Ai, ai, tá bom. Eu gosto do moleque, sim, ele me diverte bastante. Mas agora eu vou pra casa porque é minha hora..." Sakura dirigiu-se para a porta de entrada, segurando as chaves do carro. Akito havia acertado, o mecânico resolvera o problema em menos de trinta minutos. Porém, uma baderna a deteve.

"AKITO-SAN! AKITO-SAN, VOLTE AQUI!" Gritava uma das enfermeiras. Sakura virou-se, os orbes jades arregalado, enquanto Takagi Akito corria em sua direção. Parou, arfante de frente para a médica.

"Akito! O que você está fazendo?"

"Sakura-san..." ele sorriu, mesmo com a respiração falhando. "Ele é vegetariano."

**X**

"Neji!" Sakura bateu na porta. Já era a quinta vez que o chamava e sabia que ele estava em casa, pois Kyo lhe dera essa informação. Sakura estava com uma leve maquilagem no rosto normalmente pálido, os cabelos estavam bem cuidados e presos e usava um vestido verde escuro que se prendia no seu pescoço e ia até os joelhos, além das sandálias de salto. Estava absurdamente linda, como nunca esteve antes. Depois da enésima tentativa, Neji abriu a porta. Sakura sorriu ao ver que ele aparentemente chegara cansado demais para trocar de roupa, só precisava colocar um paletó, mas ela não se importava. Pegou-o pela mão e o puxou.

"Aonde você está me levando, Sakura?"

"Para jantar!"

**X**

Eles apreciavam um prato feito somente a base de legumes e vegetais. Sakura nunca fora muito de alimentação saudável, mas realmente estava gostando. Quem parecia estar adorando era Neji. O Hyuuga tomou um gole de seu suco de laranja, antes de se pronunciar. "Como você ficou sabendo? Aquela história de medicina era a maior mentira e você é uma detetive ou o que?"

"Um amigo me disse."

"Um amigo? Amigo meu? Que amigo meu você conhece?"

"Não era nenhum amigo seu, bobo! É um amigo meu. E não, você não o conhece. Sabe o paciente que sabe muito sobre a minha vida... ah, esqueça. Longa história. Aliás, devo me lembrar de dar alta para ele amanhã. Certamente não é nenhum louco como todos insistem. E eu realmente não acredito que estou admitindo isso..."

"Um dia você vai me explicar?"

"Um dia."

**X**

"Tchau, Akito. Foi um prazer imenso te conhecer." Sakura sorriu. Akito estendeu a mão para ela, entregando-lhe um papel. Sakura viu anotado lá telefone e e-mail. E é claro que manteria contato com ele. Era aquele tipo de paciente que tinha o dom de cativar os médicos. Estava até triste por ter de lhe dar alta, queria ficar mais na companhia dele, mas não podia prender um paciente lá a bel-prazer. "Sua dica sobre os legumes foi muito útil, aliás. O jantar de ontem foi ótimo, mas tenho certeza de que você já sabe disso." Riu. Akito a acompanhou na risada.

"Sei, sim. Aliás, hoje ele vai te levar para jantar de novo. Insista para comerem só legumes, pois os vegetais estão estragados. Ele vai acatar. Até mais, Sakura-san!" ele acenou entrando no táxi. Sakura preparava-se para voltar para dentro do hospital quando Akito a chamou uma última vez. "Antes que eu me esqueça, suas camisinhas estão debaixo do livro dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo! Fui!"

E Sakura riu e ruborizou antes de entrar no hospital.

**X**

"Não acredito que já faz seis meses..." ela murmurou, com a cabeça encostada no peito de Neji.

"É mesmo. Ainda não acredito que você virou vegetariana. Quero dizer, acredito, sim. Comigo te obrigando a comer legumes todos os dias..."

"Pois é. Alimentos saudáveis, meu Deus!" ela fez uma careta que o fez rir. Neji levantou-se da cama de seu quarto e andou até sua estante. Pegou algo lá. Sakura franziu o cenho. E seus olhos se arregalaram quando Neji voltou-se para ela, segurando uma caixinha. Ele abriu. E havia um anel lá.

"Eu te amo, Haruno Sakura, a arremessadora de telefones. Casar-se-ia comigo?"

"... mas que pergunta idiota, Hyuuga Neji. É claro que sim." E antes que ela pudesse se levantar e abraçá-lo, seu telefone tocou. Era uma mensagem.

_Parabéns pelo casamento, Sakura-san!  
Akito. _

**X**

**N/A: **Odeio esse tema. Ficou tão implícito, mas nem me importo. Que tema mais péssimo, ora bolas. Espero que tenham gostado da fic, principalmente você, Bih, querida, fã de NejiSaku como eu, e que um dia fará a paródia de Crepúsculo que começa com quadrinhos de Harry Potter! S2 Desculpem aí qualquer erro, não teve beta e eu não tive paciência de betar. NEJISAKU FOR LIFE!

**30Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema: 18. Legumes**


End file.
